The New Girl
by blackbutler415
Summary: Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I decided to write a new fanfic and I don't know how this one is gonna turn out. It might turn out good or it might turn put bad depending on what happens. But otherwise I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1:

It was Azami's first day at Cross Academy and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it like any normal person would. She was a student to the night class and knowing the fact that there would be other vampires there she didn't like it. Yeah it was her kind but she didn't want to be around anyone of her kind because wherever other vampires stood there would always be humans and she had a problem controlling her thirst. Often she would get really thirsty for blood and she couldn't control eating anyone or anything in her path. Sometimes she would drink from pureblood vampires by mistake and they would come after her.

As she walked into the front gate and to the headmaster's office she saw the day class students surrounding the night class students' dorm. She didn't want to be caught in all the drama that would occur so she just continued walking forward without looking back. But as she continued to walk she felt a cold pair of eyes watching her. Before she could see who was there watching her they left and she found herself putting her guard up more.

When she got to the headmasters office he was sitting at his desk. "Miss Kuramoto. Such a pleasant surprise to see you."

"Hello Headmaster. How are you today?" she wanted to sound polite but deep down she didn't want to be there. She just wanted to be in a place where no one was around and it was quiet. And knowing the headmaster he wasn't the exact type to be quiet in some certain situations.

"I am fine. I would like to thank you for joining Cross Academy on such short notice"

"It's fine. I wasn't doing anything interesting so this will be a good change I think." But it wasn't. She didn't want to have anything to do. She didn't want to have any work piled in front of her but she knew that she couldn't deny the opportunity she was waiting for. She wanted to meet Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran. The human turned into a vampire and almost turning into a level E and the pureblood vampire who she knew hid secrets. Not everyone was perfect, not even the pureblood vampire Kuran.

"That's good. Now, to get down to business. I want you to see if there is anything wrong going on in the school. Something has been bothering me but I just can't put my finger on it. So I want to you to investigate since you know more about the school than anyone else."

It was true. She did know the school more than anyone else. She was a child of one of the people who helped design and work on it. It might seem strange knowing that a vampire helped humans out in the middle of the day but her dad was one of those vampires who loved helping humans no matter what they did.

Her father knew that they had to kill certain vampires but he didn't like them killing innocent ones. So from time to time the humans and he would get in an argument around her. He tried his best to keep everything clean and not bloody while she was around but everything always had to take a turn to for worst. That's how she had learned to survive from the humans. But from other vampires it would be a whole other story to get into.

"Yes headmaster. Would you like me to start right away or tomorrow?"

"You can start tomorrow at whatever time but please start tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight Headmaster."

After she left she realized it was dark out. It was her time of the day that she loved the most. Mostly because it wasn't so bright but also because it was nice and cool and more peaceful when the humans weren't around to be loud and obnoxious.

She walked to the moon dorm and opened the door. It was oddly quiet considering that it was night time and she knew other vampires would be awake. She walked up the stairs but when she got to the very top she saw one of the people she was dying to meet. Kaname Kuran. He looked like he wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone but knowing that he had a reputation to keep up he had to talk and greet her into the moon dorm. "Hello Miss Kuramoto."

"Hello. But please call me Azami. You don't have to be formal with me."

"Ok Azami. Welcome to Cross Academy. I hope you will be comfortable at our school."

"Thank you"

And with that she walked passed him to her room. She didn't want to attend lessons because she was too tired. But yet, she also didn't want to sleep. She felt like she wanted to run outside but also that she had to see if anything different in the school occurred. So she jumped out her window after changing into more comfortable clothes. When she landed on the ground she land peacefully, almost as if she floated to the ground. When she began running around the school she began to smell different things and caught the scent of one peculiar thing, blood. She smelled blood in the air and tried holding back the urge to go and find the person with the delicious aroma but failed and started looking for her victim.

When she got to the scene everything was taken care of. Kaname and Zero trying to protect a girl she hadn't known. She grew disappointed as she saw that the blood that she smelled had stopped sticking in the air and walked away.

Little did she know that Kaname and Zero sensed her there and were going to find as much about her as possible.

 **Ok everyone that is the end of this chapter. Surprisingly it didn't take long to write but I still liked writing it. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Azami continued looking around the school for anything different or suspicious. Thankfully there wasn't anything out of the ordinary and was also thankful that the school stayed in the way it was built.

After she decided that everything was alright she went back to her room and relaxed. She didn't take off the clothes that she wore but she did take of the cloak. She felt comfortable but yet at the same time she felt really anxious but she didn't know why.

She finally decided to get undressed and put on her night gown (she took her suitcase to the headmaster's office with her and then brought it with her after their conversation). Right after she got in her bed there was a knock on her door. She didn't know who would want to bother her considering that it was almost daytime and she wanted to sleep. "Who is it?" she said sounding a little paranoid.

"It is Kaname Kuran."

She wasn't expecting him to want to talk to her. But, trying to be polite, she let him in with a "Come in."

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kuran?"

"No there isn't. But please, call me Kaname."

"Ok Kaname. If you have nothing important to say then why did you want to come and see me?"

"I came out of curiosity. May I ask why you came to Cross Academy?"

"I came to try and learn new things. Not school related education but reality wise."

It was true. Even though she didn't want to be there she did want to learn new things. But considering the fact that she was always never willing to be around people it became more difficult. She didn't like smiling or being proper or being around people in general but when she heard about Kiryu and Kuran she couldn't help but think how things would turn up if she met them and became a part of the equation.

"Is that so?" She nodded. "Well I hope that you find what you are looking for."

And with that he left. _Why would Kuran ask me that? Unless he was suspicious of me. If he is I might have to keep a closer eye on him._ Her thoughts kept clouding her mind as she tried to figure out what it is that he wanted to find out about her. She kept thinking about that until she finally fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up at 6:00 to the sounds of screaming fangirls. She wondered why they would waste their time with the night class but remembering that they were vampires and have beautiful faces she sighed in disgust. _If I were a human I might find them cute but I wouldn't go out of my way to wanting them to touch me. Those girls are stupid to think they actually have a chance if they know what's good for them._

After she got dressed into her school uniform she looked like she was a doll about to have make-up put on her. So she changed the style a little bit. Using her powers (that she was born with) she changed the color to a blood red and still keeping the little black it had. She didn't lie the red tie so she turned that into black as well. After she looked at herself and decided it suited her she left her room and went to where her class was.

When she got in the classroom she saw everyone scattered about, only seeing about 2 or 3 people standing by each other, not talking. She realized that when she stepped foot in there they were staring at her. Azami knew that they were trying to intimidate her but showing no concern in how they felt she went to the top of the classroom and sat there with her legs up, eyes closed. Everyone stood there a little surprised that she didn't even flinch when they saw her or showing that she had no interest in them. People who were new (but didn't stay long) usually looked fascinated and they blew them off but Azami was different. She didn't care who they were or what they were doing.

Azami opened one of her eyes just a little to see that everyone was staring at her, not with intimidation but with surprise. She smirked a little and closed her eyes once again.

After about what seemed like 5 minutes the door opened and came a vampire hunter. She knew it immediately but didn't move considering the fact that she was ok to the hunters. Thanking her father in her mind for being a good vampire she watched as he taught the class, occasionally giving glances at her for she knew what he was thinking about… what the hell is she here? She would also look back with a look in her eyes saying that she'll tell him later but now wasn't a good time seeing that she wanted to be alone.

As soon as the class ended she got up and walked out the room. Before she got a chance to fully exit the building a boy with blonde hair called to her. She could see in his eyes that he was a kind yet cheerful vampire and could be pulled off as a human.

"Hi! I'm Takuma Ichijo. But you can call me Ichijo." He said that with such a huge smile that she couldn't help but smile a little herself. She had forgotten how friendly and pure hearted some people could be.

"Hi Ichijo. I'm Kuramoto Azami. But you can call me Azami."

"Well Azami, I just wanted you to know that I was the Vice President of the night class and Lord Kaname is the President. Plus, I hope you have good time at this school!"

"Thank you Ichijo"

And with the last words she spoke she left to her room once again. As she laid on her bed swallowed in her thoughts as she realized that not everyone could be such complete asses. Not everyone was annoying and big headed. She liked Ichijo and hoped they could become good enough friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azami could sleep at all during the day. For some odd reason she felt that there was someone watching her. She thought it was just the day class boys trying to see what the new girl looked like but deep down she knew it wasn't them. Every part of her body became tensed once she heard something being thrown against her window. So she hesitantly opened it but there was no one there. She slightly turned her head making sure that no one secretly snuck in her room while she tried to see who was outside the window but no one was there either.

She slowly went back to her bed and tried to sleep again. But she found it no use because there was only an hour left until class would start. So instead of trying to fall asleep any longer she got dressed. She wore her normal everyday comfy clothes which were black sweats with a white mixed in with some black shirt and a black sweater. She also wore shoes that looked like they could be pulled off as tennis shoes but also shoes that the day class wore (basically saying they look like vans because I'm bad at explaining things).

She continued to walk around when she saw a day class student. The one that Kaname Kuran was protecting that night. And the one whose blood she smelled.

 **Ok. Surprisingly I wrote another chapter in one day. Really surprising indeed. "Stop rambling when you write" I know that's what I'm working on. Review** **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Azami walked up slowly to the girl. When she got close enough to her she realized she wasn't alone. So she walked closer to her and she saw the person the girl was talking to. It was Zero Kiryu. Azami wanted to know what was happening so she tip toed a little closer to hear but not be heard. "I'll meet you later to see how everything is going Yuki." _So her name is Yuki. She sounds interesting. Not only that but she has a pureblood looking after her. My stay could actually be worth the shile. "_ Ok Zero _"_

Azami left immediately not wanting to be seen. Luckily Zero didn't sense her fast enough. He felt her presence a little while after she had gotten far enough to not have her scent recognized.

Azami got back to her room just in time to hear a knock on her door. She was hoping that it wasn't Kuran and said for the person to come in. Thankfully it wasn't Kuran, it was Ichijo.

With a sigh of releif she walked over to Ichijo. "Hi Azami!"

"Hi Ichijo. Did you need anything?"

"No, nothing in particular. I just came to tell you that we're leaving to go to class. Are you coming with me?" Azami couldn't help but think that that was sweet even though he was trying to be polite. "Yeah. Just let me change clothes and I'll be out."

After she got dressed her and Ichijo went down stairs to go to class. When they got outside Azami and the rest of the night class could hear the fangirls waiting outside the gate. As soon as they got to the gate it opened and the fangirls were trying to get passed what looked like Yuki. But then everyone stopped pushing when they saw Azami. They were so stunned that they even moved out of the way to let the night class. They saw how her brown eyes looked beautiful yet intimidating. Her skin looked soft in her blood red uniform. And her hair was very beautiful in a pony that went to her mid back. She wasn't even wearing make-up and she looked stunning like the bright stars on a full moon night.

Ichijo, who was walking beside Azami, couldn't help but notice everyone's awed looks at the new girl. She did seem odd to him at first but he could see that's just the way she's been for her whole life. He had to admit, she did look pretty.

The night class walked to their class but when they got there Azami went to her spot she chose the last time. But this time instead of being alone a person accompanied her. She looked up to see who it was but found that it was a person she hadn't met yet. He had blonde hair but it was darker than Ichijo's. This time boys eyes showed a person who cared about certain things but was also reckless. "Is there something you need?" The guy looked a little bit frustrated but then kept his calm knowing that if he did something preposterously unnecessary he would get punished by Kaname. "No. But I did want to meet the so called 'pretty' new girl. I'm Hanabusa Aido. Now it's your turn to tell me your name."

Aido was starting to annoy Azami with the way he was talking to her. But what annoyed her the most was that he was sitting very comfortably next to her. "If you want know so badly it's Kuramoto Azami. Now can you please go away. I'm tired and I want rest. But if you need anything tell me when I wake up."

With those last words she started to close her eyes. Before she fully closed them she saw Aido's shocked and angered face. No one that he had just met ever dissed him so it was a surprise, even to everyone else who was listening in on their conversation.

She finally got some sleep, but it was only available to her for thirty minutes. She woke up to a happy Ichijo and smiled a little knowing that his happiness would soothe her.

She walked out the building with Ichijo but before they parted ways she heard a knock on the big double doors leading to outside. She wanted to see who it was but felt that it was a day class student, said bye to Ichijo, and went to her room. She could hear everything that was going on outside and became curious. Azami walked out her door wearing a robe long enough to reach her ankles and slipper and saw that the girl with the delicious aroma... Yuki she remembered, being trapped in ice up to her knees. She couldn't help but think that Yuki was being an idiot to come here if she knew that someone didn't like her, let alone the fact she's a human and everyone would want her blood. Azami also saw Aido but instead of helping her he was grabbing her hand and was about to drink from her until Kaname Kuran showed up. In an instant Aido stopped what he was doing and another person came in looking a little pissed off and unfroze Yuki with the fire that came out of his hand. Azami was surprised that he had fire powers considering that he looked like he had a different kind of power.

Disappointed that the show was now over Azami went back to bed.

When she fell asleep though she dreamt of something would change the entire plot of the story that was written for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ok everyone that was the third chapter. I know I'm surprised as you since I usually don't updat this fast. But I got bored so I decided to do this. Otherwise thank you for reading this. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _Azami was walking around in a dark room. It was too dark to see anything so tried tried finding her way around by seeing in the dark with her vampire eyes. As she was walking she noticed there wasn't anything in the room. She still kept her eyes wide open just in case there was something that was in front of her and she didn't want to trip._

 _As she was walking she heard a sound. it was close to a beeping sound but she couldn't quite make out what the sound was. As she walked close to the sound it started to get more loud. Azami didn't like the sound as it made her ears hurt. After walking for quite a while and realizing that she was close to the sound she found a door with a single light above it. But it wasn't an ordinary light seeing as it wasn't of the normal color that most light bulbs made. It was also glitching so it constantly turned on and off making the darkness around Azami even more dark than it already was. She was used to it seeing how the night time was almost the same as darkness but it also made her sad because every time she was in the darkness she would always wonder about her father and how he would help the humans. But helping the humans also made her father a well respect vampire. Although most thought that he was going to turn on them and kill them most thought that he would be a valuable aspect. Yet, sadly, one human in particular didn't trust him at all even though he was helping them._

 _One night he was killed by a vampire hunter. They came in when Azami was sleeping and made sure not to make any noise just in case there was more than just one just one vampire. Granted he didn't know there was a little girl there but he didn't care because after all, she was only 6. She woke up to the smell of an intruder and tried to follow him quietly. Since he didn't know she was there he just continued his job. Azami made sure to stay far enough behind to watch but not too far as to not know where he was trying to go. As he started moving a little bit more faster Azami realized that he was on his way to her fathers room. She wanted to see what the intruder was going to do so she stayed behind. The intruder went inside her fathers room and closed the door fast, but silently, and Azami hadn't gotten the chance to step in with him. She stayed there to what seemed like 5 minutes and she heard screaming. She knew it was her father and tried opening the door but to no luck it wouldn't open. She using all of her strength to open the door but when she opened it she saw her father dead and bloody on his bed. The man who had come in had murdered her father. Azami felt like an idiot for not trying to stop him. Yet, she didn't believe anyone would hate her father so she couldn't expect the intruder to kill him._

 _She stayed there for a few minutes when the intruder came back to try and clean up the blood so that it looked like no one had been there. But when he came back he saw the little girl there tears streaming down her face. Right when he stepped though Azami looked up. Sadness soon faded away and was replaced with anger and hatred. She couldn't control the hatred she had for the man and immediately jumped on him and killed him with her bare hands._

 _As the man was about to he saw the pain, anger and hatred in the girls now red eyes. He felt sorry but felt what he did was the right thing to do._

 _As she finished ripping out his insides she couldn't help but taste his blood. His blood tasted so good that she couldn't stop, wouldn't stop, and continued. When there wasn't anymore left she got up, wiped the blood from her mouth._

 _Azami opened the door with the single light above it. She couldn't see what was ahead of her because it was too bright. The brightness soon dimmed but hadn't completely gone. After walking forward a few steps she saw someone. She started walking forward and figured the person was a male since they didn't have the body of a female. When she got closer to the male he turned around to look at her. Azami saw that the man who turned to her was the one and only Kaname Kuran. She didn't like that he was in her dream and tried telling him to leave but heard nothing come out of her mouth. So instead of trying to continue talking she looked up. Right when shed looked up Kuran's lips started moving. Nothing came out of his mouth either._

 _Kuran walked away without even letting her know what he wanted. He had thought that she heard him so he continued walking. Azami tried calling out to him still nothing came out. She soon stopped and as she stopped the wind blew. The leaves on the trees blew off causing Kaname to not be seen. After the wind finally stopped Azami saw that Kuran was gone. She grew frustrated but shook it off as she continued walking. Walking somehow calmed her in situations like this. When she was upset, angry, confused, etc. It had always seemed to help melt all of her worries away and relaxed her. Especially in a peaceful place like this it helped more._

 _Azami continued walking and saw an animal. It ran away though before she could fully see it. As she looked up there was another person. Buthis tim e it was Ichijo. He was smiling like he always did with his hand held out. Azami grabbed it and followed him. Every few times Ichijo would turn around with a big smile on his face. He seemed very happy until he stopped and let go of her hand. He turned around, without his loving smile, and hugged before he dissapeared. Azami was surprised and sad that he left. So she stayed there._

 _'Is this a dream or is this real?' she thought. Oddly after she woke up._

 **Ok everyone thats the end of this chapter. Only a little bit talked about what happened when her father died and that wasn't a part of her dream. It was a memory. And reality will come back in the next chapter. Also, this is NOT an OCxIchijo fanfic. I just wanted to make that much clear. Ok, BYE ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After Azami woke up she felt off but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She felt different but yet the same. When she got out of bed everything started to get a little blurry. Shaking it off she went to the window to open the curtains. It was dark out so that meant she would have to go to class. It wasn't what she wanted seeing as how everything would just make her head hurt more so she decided to not go. Also, she didn't want to go back to sleep because she knew if she did then she would probably sleep for the whole day like she did just a few minutes ago. So she went outside in her sweats and sweat shirt and decided to go to the lower part of the school. No one who made the school knew why they needed to have a basement like underground area in a school but her father had told them that the headmaster of this school might use it for something.

She walked to what she decided to call the basement and found that it was more dark and depressing than she had thought. Knowing that she wouldn't have enough time to check out what she wanted she hurriedly walked around. She didn't take time to thoroughly inspect but did look around just enough to see the things a human eye could see. Looking at the basement seemed to bore her so she finished looking around went up the stairs that led to the first floor of the school.

After she got out of the basement though she decided to look around the school. She was being extra careful to not let any of the night class students who weren't in class see her knowing that there would be at least one person she knew wouldn't want to be in class or "couldn't" be in class.

Seeing as there wasn't a single change she left to her room. Azami though that her room was the only thing in the school that didn't seem uncomfortable. Everything in her room might have ended up being not what she wanted but since she could change things she changed a lot. Azami had changed her bed, the bedside table, the desk and her closet. She also didn't like the closet because it had so much space that she didn't need. She never liked those stuck up rich kid humans that had everything but took it for granted. Those humans pissed her off and she couldn't help but punch the wall that was right next to her, accidentally making a big hole in the wall.

"Well that was unnecessary." Someone was behind Azami. Telling by the voice the person was a male. And telling by how angry he sounded she knew that it was Kiryu. She started smiling a little bit and Kiryu thought that she looked creepy because of the way that she was smiling. Even though he had never met her he felt that he had been at least near her.

"Is there something wrong new girl."

"No, I just felt like punching a wall to see that if it was good enough to with hold a vampire punch." Azami wasn't being sarcastic but Zero didn't know.

"Oh. What's your name then?"

"Kuramoto Azami. But you can just call me Azami. I prefer not to be formal."

"OK... Azami my name is-"

"You don't have to tell me your name. I already know that it's Zero Kiryu. I only know it though cause of the headmaster. Don't worry, I'm not following you or anyone else here. It's not lie I'm a bad vampire." The last words she said kind of sweetly. Most of what she said was true because she knew that if she told him that she knew him from some where else he would try to kill her like all the other vampires he's tried to kill in the past. That and she knew that his family was a vampire hunter family and he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone. Not wanting to be threatened to get killed she had to watch her words and make sure that whatever she said didn't get him angry.

But the look on Kiryu's face told her that he didn't believe that she wasn't bad. Why would he? He didn't believe any vampire that came in his way. How could she get him to believe her? There was no way because she knew that no matter what she tried nothing could change his mind. Maybe nothing but then one thing might, Yuki. Azami realized that when he was talking to her a few nights ago he had a caring look in his eyes. Now she was about 60% interested in the things happening at Cross Academy.

"Kiryu if you're not gonna trust me then I see no point in staying an talking with you. So if you'll excuse me I will be leaving."

And with that she left him standing there. No had ever just walked away from him without getting into an argument so this was a first for him. Zero was glad that she didn't get in a fight with him but was also surprised. Mostly the vampiers that he ran in to would always get mad at him but this time she just walked away. She had just walked away.

Leaving, still surprised, Zero went to find Yuki.

Azami was kind of glad that she made Kiryu shocked. She didn't want anyone, no matter who it was, to feel like they owned her or was more powerful than her in any way. Everything she had done in the past made her realize that and that's why she became who she was. Not only because of what happened the night her father died but because of everyone she killed after. That and because she grew up and became more mature as not only a vampire but a person. She may not be human but she still has feelings and she wasn't going to let them go no matter what she was. Everyone needed a little love and hatred and that's what she felt the world needed. Because without love there wouldn't be and everyone needed to feel that at least once in their life.

Azami didn't know where else to go so she walked back to the night class dorm. On her way there though she met the night class teacher, Toga Yagari. The man she had met when she was about 11. She always thought that he was nice even though he looked a little scary at times. Also about the fact that he now had that eye patch over his right eye which instead of making him scary made him look like a bad ass. Yeah she found it weird that now she was admiring him but she couldn't help but think that, she had to admit he looked pretty sexy with his eye patch.

"Hello Kuramoto. I've been waiting to talk to you but I feel like you've been avoiding me. Have you?"

"No. Why would I avoid you. There is absolutely no reason why I would be. After all, you could just try to kill me if you wanted to."She gave him a look that said 'Do you get where I'm getting at?'

"Well done. You do remember that I _could_ kill you. And you haven't changed a bit since then."

Yagari shook Azami's hand. She was glad to see him and not only that he was glad to have seen her. He wouldn't admit it but he liked her. He didn't like like her. He just liked having her as a friend.

"Yeah. But I have changed at least physically. Maybe a little bit mentally but more so on the physical side. But other than that everything has been alright."

"That's good to hear. But-"

Yagari tried to punch her but Azami knew him well enough to know that after not seeing her for a while he would want to fight her. So instead of letting him hit her she grabbed his wrist and threw him over on to his back. His face as he hit the ground was priceless to her. She had never seen him so shocked so she was glad that she got to see his face like this at least once.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh man your face is so priceless. I know you wouldn't think that I didn't at least try to get better at fighting. After all, I did grow up to be a fighter."

"Yes you did. But I didn't think that you would be this good as to know what my next move was. Your senses have gotten better and your speed for defense is acceptable. But when your opponent is on the ground you aren't suppose to be laughing. You have to keep a sharp eye on them. Or you'll be the one on your feet."

There was a big smirk at the last words he said on his face. Azami knew that he would try to get back at her some day but now that she was mature and her senses were better than she was a kid she could easily fight him. He may be very good at killing rogue vampires but he couldn't defeat her that easily.

"I know I know. I won't get in over my head like I normally do. But back to the subject at hand, did you or did you not want to know why I was here?"

"Yes I did. I didn't think that you would want to come to a school like this or to a school at all. You have, after all, been home school all your life because of your problem with communicating with other people."

"I just came as a favor for the headmaster. Nothing to worry about."

"You can't tell me the real reason can you?"

"No. I would but I'm not sure if the headmaster would like it if I was just telling this to everyone. For now I need to keep you in the dark. But if you want to know then you can ask him yourself other wise I can't tell you. And I hope you don't mind but since it is almost day time I would like to end this conversation for now and head off to my room."

"Sure."

With those last words spoken to each other Azami left. She did go to her room like she said she was but there was someone waiting for her that she didn't expect to see.

 **Ok everyone that is the end of this chapter. It's only a little more than what I normally write but it's still words. And yeah I am saying complete nonsense. But I might even write another chapter within the week but that depends on how busy I am. If I don't within I hope you can hold on until I do make another chapter. Bye for now**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Some of the things in this chapter might not make sense. But trust me I know what I'm writing about and I know what happened in the anime. I'm just twisting it up a little bit. Not too much that it's basically changing the anime itself but just enough to move the story along.**_

 **Chapter 6:**

"Hello there, Rido. Long time no see. How have you been?" Rido Kuran, the uncle of Kaname Kuran and the brother of Haruka and Juri Kuran. Not only that, her enemy ever since she met her when she was 9, about three years after her father had died.

When she met him when she was 9 he was kind to her at first but then he kept on wanting to drink her blood. Obviously she wouldn't let him but the more he wanted it the more angry he got. And the more angry he got the more he would try to hurt her and make her give in to him. She wouldn't submit to him even though she knew that he was more powerful than her but she still kept trying. When he finally did drink her blood it hurt like all of hell had stabbed and burned her at once. His fangs on her neck dug deeper into her skin and the more he bit down the more hurt she became. Rido didn't want to stop but when she kneed him in the gut it stopped him for a little while, long enough to help her get away from him. And ever since then, ever since those three months of being with him, she never saw him. She wasn't trying to get away from him but she did want to become as strong as him because of that. She didn't want to be food for other pureblood vampires. That and she also enjoyed killing from time to time.

Azami walked to her bed slowly. Not too slowly where Rido could think that she was trying to avoid him but slow enough to try and see what he will do. Rido just stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hello there _pet._ It's been a while since I last saw you. But I didn't think that you would be here. Especially when I'm in the middle of something important."

"What is it that you were doing. And why did you have to come in **my** room to do it?"

"Oh Azami, I was merely wondering around and then I caught your sweet scent and I followed it here to this very room. Now that we finally met again... do you mind if I drank your blood?"

Rido knew that she would say no. He only asked to enjoy the moment when he pinned her down and heard her scream and beg him to not drink from her anymore. Just like he did when she was just a little girl. He enjoyed and loved overpowering people like her, he would never get used to it.

"No. I won't let you because I'm tired and since it's almost morning I want to sleep. If you want to fight me then you'll have to wait until I wake up. Not only that but Kuran will come and once he smells your scent he won't like it it. So, if you will as to be so kind wait."

Azami went to her bathroom to get unchanged until Rido pinned her to the wall. She didn't even try to fight back. She just stared up at him like what he just did was nothing and she was already getting bored. Azami was actually just angry. Not only did she want to just want to go to bed but he decided to pin her to the wall and try to suck her blood. When he bent own to try and get her blood she just stood there not giving him the satisfaction of trying to break free. She has been through so much so the pain that he gave her was bearable. Rido bit down into Azami's neck and drunk her blood. He made sure to drink it slowly and loudly so that way he could strike fear into her but that still didn't work. He was starting to get really angry and ticked about the fact that she wasn't doing anything to try and stop him. She was just happy that she could even get him to be angry. Whenever he was around her he was either being seductive or was tired.

"Why aren't you trying to resist." he shouted. Azami just smirked at him.

"I'm not trying because I told you I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. Not only that but since you are still in my room I wanted to dress in the bathroom. So if you're done then can you please let me go to bed. I actually have to go to something called a _school_ if you didn't know."

Rido let her go and she went into the bathroom. She did get dressed but she didn't try quickly changing because she knew that Rido was still outside in her room. When she walked outside she saw that he was sitting on her bed. Although, it was more like part sitting and laying down, point is it looked like he was really relaxed and trying to take in every inch of her smell that he could get. Azami laid down in her bed. When she did she felt arms rapped around her. It didn't matter to her but she did wish that he would just leave soon. Mostly because she didn't want the other Kuran to blame her for having him in her room. Not only that but other people might think that she was having sex with him whenever she could.

"You know Azami, it's been a while since I have come back into my normal form. It's such a pity that I can't stay long enough to pleasure you."

He left before she could turn around to glare at him. She didn't like when he would get like this around other girls. It didn't make her jealous but it did piss her off that the fact was that he would try to seduce any pretty girl that came into view. Nothing would change that though. He was and will always be a lustful bastard. Though she might not be able to change that she will always be there to at least stop him from seducing someone else and then killing them.

 ** _Ok that's it everyone. I hpe you liked this chapter. bye for now ^_^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Azami couldn't sleep for most of the day. Knowing that Rido came to Cross Academy something bad was bound to happen. And since he was a Kuran she'd have to start watching out for the other Kuran, meaning Kaname. She didn't want to seem like a spy so that meant she would have to act like a normal person... well in this case vampire. Although she acted more like a stubborn human then a vampire. Azami kept in her thoughts until she fell asleep.

 ** _Dream:_**

 _"Father? Is that really you? I thought ghosts and spirits didn't exist." Azami saw her father standing in front of her. They were in a place she didn't know. Azami's father started walking towards her. She wasn't expecting this so she just stood there frozen where she stood. Her father came up to her, though, and hugged her. In most dreams people might be shouting and would most likely start getting scared at that point but she felt more relaxed and comforted than scared. Her fahter felt warm instead of the cold feeling you get when you touch a dead person. Azami wanted to continue hugging her father until he let go. "Azami..."_

 _"Yes father?"_

 _"I don't want you to stay at Cross Academy any longer. I believe that you are strong but I don't think you will be able to defeat Rido."_

 _"Father, what are you talking about? Defeat Rido? What is he planning in doing?"_

 _"Can't answer your questions because of the consequences that will occur. But trust me, when the time comes do not do anything that will get you killed. Since you are my daughter I know you will try to fight. So is you do fight don't get killed."_

 _Her father left before she could speak again._ What does he mean about fighting? Why is he so scared of Rido? How does he even know about Rido? _Azami was very confused. If this was only dream then it would have been controlled already. She would have seen her father and woken up by now. The more and more she stayed asleep it felt less like a dream and reality as she slept. After her father left she felt lonely and cold for some reason. It was as if her dead father had given her the warmth she needed. But now that she knew that the people at Cross Academy were in trouble she had to do something._

 ** _Reality:_**

 _What was all that for? If that was really my dad then why would he come warn me after Rido came here?_ Everything was just so confusing. She'd have to think about it later though because she could sense Kaname Kuran outside. She didn't want to wait so she just told him to come in. "Come in."

"Well Azami, I didn't think you'd know I was outside."

"I knew from your scent that you must have been standing outside for a while. You smell kind of... on guard I should say. It's very strong. You might want to control your emotions." Though she didn't really need to say that. He never showed his true emotions. Kaname always showed either angry or sad eyes, never anything else. Azami has only been there for 4 days and she's arleady telling everybody's emotions.

"Besides Kuran, is there a reason why you were outside my door?"

"I just came by to ask if you were going to come to class today. After all, you've only been to class twice."

"Yeah, I haven't been to class because I was busy. I can't always be at class. You know do know what that's like don't know? Being too 'busy' to go to school."

Azami knew she had at least gotten on his nerves a little bit because of the way he tensed up at her words. She quickly got dressed and when she came out Kuran was still there. "Kuran if you don't believe that I will go to school then you could at least tell me. Or at least to show respect wait outside the door until I'm done."

While she was talking she was walking in front of Kuran backing him up to the door. "Oh, and by the way, if you think I'll try to go out through the window you're mistaken. I'm not one to go back on my word." The door was closed in Kaname's face. He was surprised that she would do that. No one has ever had the guts to actually stand up to a pureblood like him before. It kind of made him relieved, happy almost. When Azami opened the door Kaname wanted to escort her to class himself but didn't want to exactly say it the way he wanted to. Though it wouldn't mean much if he asked her in way that made it sound like he was trying to make sure she wasn't getting into any trouble. Though it did make him a little suspicious to smell the scent of his uncle. He didn't like him that much though he wouldn't be the one to actually defeat him seeing as how Rido is his "master" and you can't kill your master no matter how much you hate him.

"Azami..."

"Yeah Kuran."

"Please, like I said before, call me Kaname."

"OK _Kaname,_ what is it that you want?"

"I would like to escort you to class if you wouldn't mind."

"I can manage going to class. Or is it that you still don't trust me?" Azami decided to play with him a little by smirking and getting behind him. Though it wouldn't work on him she could at least have some fun herself. She hasn't tortured a man in a long time. Especially one like Kaname Kuran. Azami decided to hug him from behind putting her right hand on his chest and putting her left hand on his left should to hold her up so her mouth can be close to his ear. It was a little difficult considering she was about 5'5".

"You know Kaname, if you like me that much then why can't you just tell me? I mean everyone, even you, has a say in how they feel."

Before Kuran cold turn around she was already walking away from him. Azami loved playing with guys like that. Although if they knew her well enough that it would kind of get a little boring. And maybe she liked kissing men from time to time but that didn't technically make her a hooker. They hated her the most. Mainly because they would only fuck a guy to get money. She would never do that. She would at least have a better reason.

When she got to class she said hi to Yagari and went to her normal seat. It seemed different now that Ichijo decided to sit next to her. But the only thing that was wrong was him asking too many question. She loved his cheerfulness but she hated being asked questions. It was always such a waste of time to explain something when someone could always just find out at a different time. No use.

Class was soon over and so Azami put away her got ready to go. Though she wouldn't be able to leave in piece because of a certain person that she disliked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Rido, what are you doing here and in the middle of school. Also, why is it so dark in here all of a sudden. Oh, it isn't dark.

"We are in your mind. You're here because I needed to talk to you because I knew that if I went back to you're room dear Kaname would find me. And we wouldn't want that would we?"

"What is it that you want? I'm busy trying to leave as you can clearly see."

"Well now we don't have to rush. Since we are in your mind we have basically eternity."

"You may have eternity but in my mind the real is going by fast. Meaning that I have to wake up now."

"Oh that won't do. You see I put you in a deep sleep that only I can get you out of. Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm not gonna do anything besides listen to you seeing as how that's the only thing that I can do at the moment. So... what do you want to tell me? Or are you here to just torture me?"

Rido had this shocked expression that soon turned into a seductive smirk. "Did you're father appear in your last dream?"

Now it was Azami's turn to be surprised. She hadn't thought Rido would do something like that to her. She was used to him and his seductive stares at women but he swore he would never look into her mind. Yet, she didn't know how he had done that without her noticing. He might have done it in her sleep but she would have known he was there because his bites were always so painful. So how did he do it while she was asleep?

"I know you came here to talk about something other than my father."

"You are right. I came here to make a deal with you." He walked forward towards Azami. They were a mere 5 inches a part.

"What is it you want?" She tried sounding like she was getting bored with the conversation though what he wanted she was curious about.

"You give me your everything and I will not hurt you any longer. I will not drink your blood and you won't have to deal me anymore."

"Why?! I would never do such a thing with you even if you were the last thing on earth and Hell."

Rido got closer to her face. Close enough where their nose were almost touching. Then all of a sudden Azami had woken up and was in her room. She assumed that Rido must have brought her there but yet she couldn't help but think that someone else brought her there. Though when she woke up it was full on morning. Everything seemed fuzzy though and not knowing what was happening at the moment Azami got up. She put on her robe and slippers and left her room only to see that Kaname was standing outside was standing outside her with Yuki by his side. Her face tinted with pink as she was standing by Kaname but Azami just ignored her and looked at Kaname.

"Kaname. What a surprise. Why are you outside my door in the middle of the day?"

"I was just wondering if you could watch Yuki for me."

"Isn't she supposed to be in class? Why can't the headmaster watch her?"

"Headmaster is on business and her class was cancelled. The headmaster also told me that because he and Kiryu were gone he wanted me to watch her. But seeing as I also had somewhere to go you weer the only available that could watch her."

"Ok. I can watch her for you then. But after I eat. I haven't eaten yet and I need something to stop the hunger from continuing."

"No need. When I get back I will have a reward for you."

"Thanks. Ok, bye Kaname."

Kaname left Yuki with Azami but Yuki was a little scared. Since she didn't know her that well and she had only seen him once she was kind of worried of what she might do. Yet she couldn't help but feel glad that she was with her instead of the other night class students, considering the fact that every time she was around them they would always cause her trouble. Azami kind of didn't want to look after though too. She preferred to be by herself in her room with some food but she had to watch the "oh so important" Yuki. Yet she also wanted to know some stuff about her. Mostly about why Kaname likes her so damn much.

Yuki and Azami walked into Azami's room. Yuki became even more nervous but Azami was just annoyed that Yuki thought that she would actually do something to her. She may not be a pureblood but she tried her best not to drink human blood too much. She sat on her bed still in her robe and looked towards Yuki. She was standing by the door as if she didn't know what to do. Since, she obviously didn't know what to do and where to sit Azami told her to sit anywhere she like... except her bed. It was the only thing she liked to keep to herself when other people were in her room. Yuki hesitated not knowing what Azami would do to her if she actually sat down. Though she could be able to use her Artemis every time she did they would always win. And she didn't want any fighting.

"Yuki, if you don't mind me calling you that, why don't you sit down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me that's the last thing I want to do right now. Why don't you grab a chair and pull it over to my bed. I would suggest letting you sit on my bed but I'd like to lay in it by myself if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind at all. It is your room after all."

Yuki pulled a chair next to the night stand that was next to Azami's bed. Every movement Yuki made seemed to be weird. Hesitation mixed in with determination. Yuki knew that she couldn't, didn't want to, hurt Azami but also knew that if she tried anything then she would have to defend herself. Azami thought she was just being paranoid because of the fact that everyone in the night was always trying to either get her blood or hurt her. Which would cause them to be punished by Kuran if he found out. She didn't want to get into a fight with him.

"So Yuki, is there anything you want to do until Kaname gets back?"

"No not really. Would you like to anything? I mean, since you're watching me and all."

"Nope. Nothing at all. We can just talk. Get to know each other more. After all this is the first time we've talked to each other. You can start with the first question if you want."

"Um, ok, let's start simple..."

After asking some questions about each other they learned more. Azami figured out that Kaname, or someone, had obviously taken her memories. They both told each other of what happened when they were younger though Yuki felt really bad for Azami because of how she found out her father had died. Azami just felt sorry that she forgot what it felt like to have something taken away from you. Although most people would rather forget she'd rather have the pain so she cam get stronger.

Kaname came back and was about to knock on Azami's door when he heard Yuki and her laughing. It warmed his stone cold heart to find that they were getting along. Usually he would have to punish someone to be nice but this time he was glad to know that someone was getting along with her out of the night class. Kaname was too lost in his thoughts when he heard Azami saying to come in. Once again he walked in to her call and found both Yuki and Azami sitting next to each other on her couch. They were smiling but when Yuki turned around she got up and greeted him.

"Hi Kaname. You're back."

"Yuki... Did Azami treat you ok?"

""Yes Kaname."

"No need to worry Kaname," Azami chipped in, "she was perfectly fine. nothing bad happened. Also," Azami walked up to Kaname and whispered in his ear, "I see why you like her. She's a good person." She walked to Yuki and looked her in her eyes.. "Yuki, it was nice talking to you. If you wanna hang out sometime just come to me."

Yuki pulled Azami into a hug. It was surprising because Azami never really got a hug after her father died. It might have been one for lust but never really a true hug. It made her feel happy knowing that a human actually wanted to be friends with her. She like Yuki though she knew that she would have to leave her someday.

Yuki and Kaname walked out of her room and she closed the door behind her. It was now night time and that meant that she had to go to class. She didn't exactly want to but she knew she had to. That and Ichijo might pester her on why she didn't show to class again. She walked out and, as expected, saw Ichijo ready to walk with her to class.

 **Ok everyone that is another chapter! I would like to know what you think of it so far! But other than that the only thing I have to say is I might not post the next chapter up within a week or two due to being busy and tired. Not only that but I have a lot of things going on in school. Ok, BYE ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Class wasn't all that bad. Although Ichijo was talking a little too much he was good company. Azami tried listening to what he was telling her but she couldn't help but turn to her thoughts about why Rido would want to all of a sudden want to make a deal with her. Especially if it meant being with him in a way she never thought she would be with someone. She was still a virgin and it didn't bother her any bit. It was actually relief to her because she thought of women who would have sex with someone constantly deserved to die. That and a it would put her on the list of hypocrites if she fucked someone. Her and Ichijo finally made it to the classroom and they went to their spot at the top of the classroom. Everything went at a normal pace and most things seemed to be normal. At the end of class Aido didn't come to her and bother like he normally did though. That was weird because he would always go on and on how she was weaker than him and how he'll get her back for disrespecting him in front of everyone.

Not only that but that one kid with reddish brown hair and light-tinted blue eyes wasn't there. He was usually there. She didn't care about him but it seemed weird that he wasn't there with the girl he was always around. Though she thought she shouldn't dig too deep into it because it really wasn't her business to know what the others were doing outside of the classroom. But yet, she saw a little bit of Rido in him. Since she hadn't seen Rido until a few nights ago she kind of forgot about him. But when she saw those eyes and remembered that kid from class she saw the same hair color and one of the same eye colors. And just because someones last name is different from someone else it didn't really count as being from different family.

But, technically, the headmaster did say that if anything seemed different and unusual in any way she could investigate. If he found out that she was trying to find out what he was doing then she'll just have to make up a story. "Ichijo I'm gonna go ahead if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind. See ya later!" She still loved how he was so enthusiastic for the smallest things. It comforted her in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time since her father died.

Azami left to find out if anything happened to that guy with the reddish-brown hair. It didn't seem right that he wouldn't suddenly not come. It made sense if the other girl wasn't there but when one of them wasn't there than everything seemed to be unbalanced. Walking at a steady pace Azami looked around the school for where he could be. She tried looking fast but she didn't want to run to look suspicious. Though being suspicious would be a hell of a lot easier than to walk and waste time. Making up her mind she decided to use her vampire speed and look around the school. Somehow everywhere she went there was nothing but dust and crickets noises in the air. And it was just dark and gloomy. She decided to look at the last place that could come to her mind, the basement. The basement was the only thing she hadn't checked and the only thing that kind of made sense for the disappearance of someone.

When she got to the basement there was surprisingly no one there. It was suspicious that there was no one there. Usually in a situation like this it meant that something was either really bad, the person had left before she got there or they were hiding and wanted to kidnap her. Though when she stepped foot in there no one came out so that last option was out. So the first two options were the only options that actually made sense. And the thought of something happening in the school like this was just not ok. The thought of that pissed her off to the core. Enough where she felt like drinking some blood or kicking ass to let off some steam. Maybe someone'll be willing to fight her for fun. Beating up Kaname came to her mind and it kind of made her smile a little. Not because she would spend time with Kaname, she didn't care about that. No, it was the thought of beating a pureblood vampire in a fight that made her smile. He was powerful after all. And defeating a pureblood might get her some respect. Respect. The one thing she never got because she was a girl, and a vampire at that. Everyone human who knew she was a vampire either looked disgusted or said their feelings. If a vampire met her they would think she was weaker than them and she would always come out on top. It was fun winning and seeing the pained faces that would appear their faces.

Though the thought of someone leaving became more and more possible she couldn't help but think that they sensed she was coming. She sniffed the room trying to see if there were any traces left of people being there. There was a faint scent that she recognized as Rido's and the boy. The scent told her that they had left a minute or so before she got there. Everything seemed to be the same since she was last there; dry, airy and old. Since there was nothing left there and no reason to stay Azami left to go back to the night class dorm. When she arrived there though the boy with the reddish blonde hair was there and talking to the girl he was always with. They seemed to be talking to each other. Not wanting to bother them she tried walking to her room but someone grabbed onto her. It was surprisingly the boy. He seemed to have changed somehow. His eyes were a different color and not only that but his eyes seem to show a wild side that she knew never showed in his eyes before. Now that she thought about it, the way his eyes were reminded her of...

"Rido...? Is that you?" She tried whispering thought it was no use because the girl that was always with the boy appeared next to him looking very angry. Azami hoped that she didn't hear her say Rido though, the girl most likely didn't because she started trying to talk to him.

"Senri, what's wrong with you? You've been acting very strange since yesterday."

"I don't mean to be nosy but is there something wrong?"

"No, Senri and I aren't having a problem."

"Ok, if you need help with anything, even relationship issues, I'm here in my room." Azami didn't turn back. As soon as she got to her room she immediately starting thinking about the boy named Senri. Senri looked a lot like Rido. And when he grabbed her arm she suddenly felt as if Rido was there trying seduce her like he normally did with women. His grip was also vice like, the exact same way he would grab her when she tried to get away from him. The image of Rido being in Senri was just too much to bear. She knew Rido was cruel but she didn't think he was that cruel.

Somehow, unexpectedly after 5 or 6 days after her arrival everything seemed to get weirder and weirder by the minute. It was obvious that since these happenings have arrived after she got there someone was bound to blame her for it. Then she would have to explain it and once she explained it no one would wan to believe and when they don't she's going to be the one that was right in the end. It was the cycle of life as a... well as anything. No matter what type of creature you are things that simple always end up in chaos.

Each thought she had lead her to more theories and those theories in her head began to tire her. She fell asleep and soon had a dream similar to the one she had with her father. Only this time it was only Rido in her dreams. Everything he did to her was hurting her. It made her want to rip her heart out and never live through the torture again. But she didn't. She went through with it because she knew that somehow Rido was really in her dream. Yet, though it may not physically harm her it was hurting mentally and emotionally. Soon she woke up though and she was sort of sweating and breathing really hard. She tried turning to lay on her right side but when she did she felt an arm around her holding her in place. She tilted her head just a little to see who it was. It Senri/Rido. It was obvious that Rido was controlling everything the body could do and Senri was trapped in there. It was terrible that the poor boy had to go through with having to be in the same bed as someone else though she was more worried about the girl. If she came in here while they were like this she would not only be angry but she would try to kill her. Picking a fight over who is who just wouldn't make sense.

Luckily she got up and turned around to tell Senri/Rido that what he did wasn't cool but before she could he had already left. But in the place he was just at was a note that read:

 _ **Azami,**_

 _ **I know you don't want anything bad to happen in this academy. So my offer still stands.**_

 _ **Give me your everything and Senri will go free. I know you want that Rima girl to be happy too.**_

 _ **If you don't want to take this there are other things that I could do to pass the time.**_

 ** _To confirm your answer, meet me at the fountain tomorrow at midnight. I hope you'll make the right choice._**

 ** _-Rido_**

 **So that is the end of this chapter. Though I am really surprised I thought of something like this in 2 weeks. Usually I just go by what made the story smoother. Anyway anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. BYE ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Azami was starting to get really pissed off at Rido's stupidity. He should've known by now that after spending all those days with him, even as a child, that she didn't like him. She would never like him even if she was the last thing on earth with him. But she decided to go to him because she was afraid of what he might do if she didn't go to him.

When she reached him she still saw him in Senri's body. Deep down she was hoping that he wouldn't stay inside of him forever because of the really, _really_ naughty things he liked to do. But yet she also expected this much from him, after all, he was an ass hole in her eyes.

"Hello Azami. It's been a while since I last saw you and talked to you alone."

"Rido, that was 2 days ago. It wasn't that long. But now that I'm here what was it that you wanted to talk to me about. As you can see I am sort of in the mood to not talk to you so hurry up."

"Well someone's a little angry with me."

"No you don't say." Azami said putting as much sarcasm and hatred into her words. They seemed to have come out like a venomous snake though which made Rido stop smiling. Once he stopped smiling Azami knew she had done it. She had angered him and whenever he was angry with her he'd never let her go without a _punishment._ Those punishments were sexual and they were torture. They never left her mind even after all this time away from him.

"I can understand if you're angry with me but at least pretend that you like me."

"I don't think that's possible, after all the things you've done so far since I've known you. Now if you don't mind in telling me what you wanted to say. I want to go back to my room and relax."

"I wanted to make a deal with you."

It was weird enough the Rido wanted to see her and in the middle of the night but now he wanted to make a deal with her.

"What kind of deal?"

"Give me your everything and I will leave you and this boy alone"

"Rido what are you talking about?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you you know what I mean."

He was starting to get on her nerves the more he talked. Yes, sadly she knew what he was talking about and sadly she had a choice. She could give him what he wanted or she could deny him and have a possibility that he could hurt Senri and that would probably and most likely hurt the girl that cares for him.

"I'm sorry Rido but I won't sell myself to you. I'd like to keep my virginity."

"Then when the time comes... I won't hesitate to kill you."

He walked off before she could even say anything. Not having another reason to stay there Azami turned back to go to her room. When she got outside her door she felt someones presence in her room. Immediately she opened the door and found Kuran sitting in one of her chairs. She walked over to him and stood over him. He looked her in the eye and stood up to where their torsos were almost touching each other.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about _Kaname."_ She couldn't see his eyes since his hair was blocking them. Kuran unexpectedly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He put his head in the nape of her neck smelling her hair, or the amount he could. After getting enough of her scent straightened up and left her room without saying anything. Azami just stood there in a daze wondering what just happened. Why did he smell her? Why did he grab her like she belonged to him? And why did he come to her room just to smell her? None of it made sense.

She kept rewinding what happened in the days events as she tried to fall asleep for the next night ahead of. She hoped tomorrow she wouldn't see Rido after what he told her. She wasn't scared over the fact that he threatened her, no. She was thinking about how he said that he wanted her in more ways than one and she couldn't help but feel annoyed and violated while rethinking of that. And then Kaname. He came to her room without asking and he sniffed her like she was his next meal. Everything seemed so strange. Maybe everything tomorrow would be a better day or at least decent enough to live through.

 **Ok I'm really sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a while! I seemed to have been really busy and after finishing the busy stuff got lazy ^_^' "Thats not excuse" yeah well I really am sorry but I will try to update soon depending on my schedule and laziness and if i get writers block or not. ok BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ok guys next week I start school and I'm kind of scared to because I'm gonna become *drum roll* a freshman! *watches as the crowd doesn't give a shit* Yeah I know you might not care but considering the fact that I am almost pretty damn mature I'm sure that most of you will be like "Omg omg she's a freshman what have we been doing with our lives reading a degenerates work" But I wanted to get this chapter in before school because I know I won't have a lot of time like I did to write some chapters. So depending on what happens this week I might get another chapter in. So enough of my talking and endless words ONWARD_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Oh how wrong she was to assume that the next day was going to be at least a little bit better. The girl that liked Senri was in very huge mood. Not the one where you see a girl all mopey about a break up but pissed off mood. She was glaring daggers at the "new" Senri but Azami was pretty sure that she was the only one who knew about Senri. Or possibly the all mighty Kaname Kuran could have possibly known about it too since he's basically the vampire knight of the place. As Azami waited for the boring class to be over she started thinking, again, about yesterdays events. Rido turned Senri into a complete pedophile, the girl that Azami still doesn't know the name of is hating on him and everyone seemed to be oblivious about everything that happened in one night.

Finally class was over and Azami immediately left the classroom so she could talk to the headmaster. After all, it was her job to inform him on everything that was unexplainable. Before she could step one foot outside the building however she felt a hand on arm. Thankfully it wasn't Rido but Ichijo.

"Hey Azami are you alright? You were really quiet yesterday and didn't talk to me."

"Yeah I'm alright. Don't worry. You wanna head back to the dorms together?" Azami was a little sorry for not talking to Ichijo but soon she would be able to have a good friendship with him. ( a/n not meaning friends with benefits) but with Rido it was impossible to at least pretend to be happy.

They walked with Ichijo back to the dorms and sat on the sofa. It looked like he wanted to ask her a question really badly.

"If you have something to ask me Ichijo you can."

"Oh no I it's not necessary!" He was waving his hands erratically. Azami kind of found it really adorable the way he was flustered.

"It isn't a problem. Whatever it is I'll answer, I promise."

"Have you been alright lately? I mean, I know we've only literally known each other for about 4 days but something happened didn't it?"

"Yes. Something did happen but I don't think you should know yet. It's just for your safety."

"As long as you're alright. Well if you need anything than I'll be here for you."

"Ichijo I had a long day so I'm gonna go to my room."

Azami left Ichijo on the couch and walked up the stairs to her room. She wasn't lying when she said that she was tired because she was. She felt bad for making Ichijo worry but there was nothing she could do stop his worrying. Like normal, kind of, she changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. Looking up at her ceiling she thought about what she was going to do. She hadn't seen Rido in a long time and something like a person taking over another persons body, she didn't know what to do.

The next day Azami woke up feeling quite tired. She slept the normal amount of hours that she normally slept but she woke up feeling tired. She felt like someone had drained her blood while she was asleep which wasn't a good thing. Though she wasn't going to let it. She would find out how she was so extremely tired. It hadn't happened in ten years either... ever since Rido did that to her. He would always drink her blood until she couldn't even stand up and open her eyes. Though now that she thought about it she assumed that it was Rido who made her feel so tired. Or it could have been Kaname. Whoever it was shed found out later because there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said.

The person at the door was Kaname. "I just came to tell you Azami that there will be no classes today due to person information from the teacher."

"Ok Kaname." For some reason right when she saw him she felt heat go through her legs. She didn't hate it but she didn't like it either. Kaname seemed to notice her uncomfortableness and spoke up.

"If you will please come to my room in 5 minutes."

Azami didn't know what he was doing but knew that she would regret it afterwards.

 **Ok everyone that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I think I might make the smut for the next chapter. Maybe depends on what goes on mind when writing it. BYE ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have decided to make this a KanamexOC. I hope those who read this don't mind. I know I should have decided at the beginning of the story but I just didn't know exactly who I should pair at the time. AND before you read on this is the smut chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **Chapter 12:**

It was five minutes and Azami didn't know whether or not she should knock on the door. But before she could get her fist halfway in the air the door opened. There standing before her was Kaname with loose clothing. Parts of his chest was showing and he was wearing sweats. He looked pretty decent with comfortable clothes.

"Was there something you needed from me Kaname?"

"Yes there is. Please come in."

Azami walked into his room and saw that it looked normal. Nothing out of the ordinary just a simple room with simple furniture. Just everything simple. Looking at his room gave her the thought of how the others' room would look like. Though when she started thinking about it she imagined the girls with neat rooms and the guys with... not so neat rooms.

Completely walking to the center of the room Azami stopped and waited for Kaname to say something. He sat down on his bed and didn't say anything for what seemed like 5 minutes.

"Azami, I would like you to sit next to me." Doing as she was told Azami sat next to Kaname. "So how have you been lately? I see you're fitting in quite well with some of the students in the night class."

"Yes. Everything is alright. Ichijo is nice and some of the other students may not talk to me that much but everything is alright. But I have to ask... what was it that you really wanted to talk to me about? I know you don't really want to talk to me about my school life so what is it that you wanted?" Kaname scooted a little closer to her.

"I wanted to ask where you were from. Your scent is quite alluring and something about you seems have never met Kuran. Though you may have heard of me as The Deadly Rose."

The Deadly Rose was a child who would kill anyone she thought was dangerous. Most of the time Azami didn't even want to kill them but someone always ended up dying whenever she was feeling somewhat hungry. But people mainly called her the Deadly Rose because she looked as beautiful and deadly as a rose in full bloom. No on wanted to touch her or go near her if they knew who she was and how thirsty she could get.

"Rumors about The Deadly Rose died out a few years ago. I wonder why."

"It died out because I've been looking for places that were peaceful and quiet but it looks like I can't get it anywhere. Not even around vampires like you. But I have to admit, I've tasted some pretty good purebloods and I wonder, do you taste as good?" She started crawling on top of him, having his back on the bed while she was on top. Kaname didn't look at all bothered by this. In fact he looked quite mused by it all. Azami brought her face to his neck and was about to bite him until Kaname turned them over.

"I don't think you would like the way I taste. Though, you would probably taste good."

Kaname bent down and kissed her. It was soft but eager at the same time. Azami kissed back thinking that it wouldn't hurt but yet she couldn't help but think she shouldn't be kissing a Kuran. Kaname started rubbing Azami's sides with his hands trying to lift up her shirt at the same time. Azami wouldn't let that happen though.

"Kaname... what's in it for me if I let you do this?"

"You get to be pleasured."

"You will owe me."

Kaname continued where he left off not leaving a moment to spare. He her shirt and Azami complied. Feeling the need to Azami took off his black jacket and then his shirt. She separated from the kiss to look at his chest and not surprisingly it was toned. While she was moving her hands around his chest Kaname was trying to remove her. After removing her bra he went back to kissing her and started massaging her breasts. Azami let out a small moan. Kaname took this as some sort of sign and started giving her kisses down her neck and to her chest. He started sucking on the right nipple and massaging the other earning him moans. He did the same treatment for the other one. Azami arched her back causing them to get even more close together than they already were. But then she had enough of his teasing.

She flipped them over so that she was on top and began taking off his pants. She saw his bulge through the fabric of his underwear and smirked at that. "Excited are we?"

She took off his underwear not even caring that his member was a little bigger than she expected and put it in her mouth. Kaname groaned and started bucking his hips so his member could go deeper in her mouth. He put one of his hands on her head and forced her down more causing her to slightly choke on the force that was put on her. But she didn't stop. Instead she started sucking harder creating more groans from Kaname and soon making him cum in her mouth. She swallowed it while looking at him and after swallowing said, "Wow. I thought I was going to be the first to cum. Looks like you were weaker Kuran."

He flipped her over and started taking off the rest of her clothing. Without warning he shoved into her and emanating a squeal. After waiting for her to adjust Azami finally gave the signal for him to move and without hesitation he moved. At first he was slow but then he went faster and all there was was moans and each of them screaming each others names. Both came at the same time and both fell onto the bed next to each other.

"Wow you do know how to pleasure a woman Kuran."

"Next time I won't go easy on you, Kuramoto."

Both fell asleep not knowing that everyone in the night dorms heard them.

* * *

 **OK everyone that was the best I could do! I don't know. I think I did a decent but I would like to know what you think. Well BYE ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok so yeah maybe I went a little over bored with the ship but hey you can't blame for wanting to make the last chapter. Well anyway this one is more child friendly.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

Azami woke up feeling some what refreshed from what happened last night. She remembered it and didn't feel really happy that that happened. She felt like she let her guard down and now she won't let it happen again.

She got up to check what time it was but before she could fully get up she felt an arm around her waist. Obviously it was Kaname's cause he was the only one in the room with her and the only one she was with last night.

"Don't move Azami." He slightly mumbled making a little difficult for her to hear.

"Im checking the time Kaname."

"It's not time for class yet if that's what you're wondering."

"No. It's not that. I wasn't planning on going to class today anyway. I have errands to run."

And by errands she means finding some humans outside of school to drink from. Since technically she's not a pure blood so she doesn't need to watch what she eats.

"Azami if you're planning on drinking outside of school-"

"I'm not. No I just need to buy some things. You don't have to worry Kaname."

With those last words said Azami left to get dressed in her own room. She just wore the normal everyday clothing that she wears. Skinny jeans that aren't too tight but not too loose, a black loose shirt and everyday shoes. (sorry still don't know hot to exaplain normal shoes) She left through the window knowing that Kaname was boud to stop her again outside of her door. She jumped outside her window and as soon as she got out she realized that she must have only an hour until class started. Though, lke she told Kaname, she wasn't planning on going to class so she she had just a little time left to leave before everyone noticed and started looking for her.

She got to the town square jus standing their enjoying the almost night air. It was starting to get a little colder and it meant that people would either start to come out to do late shopping or they would be going home. Either way it would mean more people coming her way or going through the "shortcuts" to their house and easy access to "help" them if they need it.

While she was waiting she couldn't help but think of what Kaname said. She could have drunk his blood but she wasn't in the mood to see him or be near him for that matter.

While she was thinking she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. As she turned around a strong secent hit her. Alchohol. This guy was a sad excuse for a human because he was a drunk.

"Hey there pretty lady. Why are you here all alone." _Drunk son of a bitch._

"I was waiting for my friend. She was supposed to be done getting her supplies by now but I don't see her." Feighning a defenseless girl was helpful in these situations. The man would always think that she couldn't defend herself and would always die a painful death for trying to do something to her.

"Well it looks like she ain't comin'. You wanna come to my home? You can wait for her there." _You're death is going to be fun._

"But I wouldn't want my friend waiting for me if she does come."

"How 'bout you come and after an hour at my house we come back here to see if your friend is here."

"O-ok. Only for an hour though." _It won't even take that long to kill you._

As they walked Azami was getting more and more sadistic with the thought of draining this particular man dry.

Instead of the mans house they went into an alleyway. Azami couldn't help but think how cliche and horror movie-like it was for this an to bring her into an abandoned alleyway.

"Uh, w-where are we?"

"Sorry sweet cheeks but only one of u is headin' back tonight." He took out a pocket knife expecting Azami to be hurt. instead she chuckled very darkly.

"Ha ha ha... you think I'm actually scared of you, you worthless human. I might have to teach what happens if you try to force the wrong people to do something they don't want to do."

Before she could go anwhere near him however a gunshot was heard. She looked to her left to see a bullet right where she would have stepped. It was obvious who it was considering the fact there was only one person, or group of people if it was more than one at the same time.

"Zero Kiryu. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing outside the school bloodsucker."

"What do you think I'm doing Kiryu? I'm having supper." Azami always wanted to say that but never really thought she sounded cool enough to say it. But now that she was older and in this type of situation she sounded pretty hot. Both were having a deadly staring contest until the drunkard spoke up,

"Hey! Wha the hel is goin' on here?!"

"Kiryu why don't you let me handle this." Before Zero could do anything or process anything Azami was the guys throat and drinking from him very greedily. Azami felt really refreshed and energized that she couldn't stop. Before she even knew it herself the man sunk to the floor, a deadly pale white showing that he was no longer circulating blood in his system.

"If you will excuse me Kiryu but I have to head back to the school. Wouldn't want people to think I ran away."

Azami felt like her normal self after having her... dinner. She was more like her original vampire self than she as been in months. Yes a few gulps of blood help but full human body was enough to sustain her life again.

Getting near her window Azami jumped and landed inside her room. Sadly, Kaname was there and he did not look all too pleased. But eh, who cared right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"Hey there Kaname." Azami said nonchalantly. But that only seemed to upset Kaname more. Mainly because he knew she was going to be a pain in the neck for the next few minutes.

"What were doing?" Kaname said while giving her a slight glare.

"I was walking around... But if that's too much trouble I guess I won't walk around town anymore." It was half the truth. Kaname knew it was part truth but he also knew that it was a lie. He knew what she was doing but wanted to sweat it out of her.

"Azami don't lie to me. What were you doing."

Kaname started walking towards her and she started moving back. Sadly she backed into the windowsill. Kaname out his arms on either side of Azami and glared at Azami. To be honest Azami wasn't scared but she did feel uncomfortable. She tried to move but then Kaname placed his knee in between her legs causing her to not be able to move. Instead of being scared she was more turned on. Kaname could feel her blood start to boil as her heart rate started speeding up because of the excitement. And because of her excitement he was starting to get excited.

Both knew what would happen if the "interrogation" continued but they didn't care. Few hours later both ended up in Azami's bed naked and asleep with Kaname's head resting in between Azami's breasts. Surprisingly it was comfortable for them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, or in this case night, Azami woke up to find herself alone in her bed. It was expected. Azami got up and stretched her aching muscles. After doing so she saw a piece of folded paper on her nightstand with a rose next to it. Confusion taking over her (A/N im sorry I immediately thought of the chick who said "I am confusion" and couldn't help but put that) she grabbed the paper and read it.

 _ **Dear Azami,**_

 _ **As you have noticed I am not in your room. I will be gone for a few days and in those few days I need you to watch out for Yuki. I trust you to do this simple task. If done I will reward you once return.**_

 _So he asks me to take care of someone else after he fucks me?! Such a damn gentleman._ Azami threw away the note but kept the rose. She felt as if it could be used for future purposes. She didn't know but she felt it would be useful.

* * *

 **Ok so I realized that I'm being a dumbass. And I am pretty sure that in season 2 (?) that Kaname left with the others and Senri stays behind and then Rido comes. But I'm changing it just a little bit because my memory fucked up the actual story and I'm not rewatching it because of how much I don't want to see Yuki being stupid. And so after Kaname comes back I will try to put the story back on track. BYE ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It was almost time to go to class and Azami wasn't really up for it. But she knew that since she was not there the last few times she had to go and pretend to learn something. Getting her blood red attire she walked out of her room and waited downstairs with the others to walk in their little group. Though she may not like being told what to do she liked staying in the back. That way so nobody could bother her. Though as soon as she got downstairs she found herself looking for Ichijo. He was the only one she bothered ever talking to. Probably because he reminded her of a child. Really innocent and happy until a certain point comes in their life and they change. Yet that wasn't just the reason. He wouldn't try too hard. His smile always made her smile and whenever she was feeling down he had this way of making her smile even when she didn't want to. She didn't like him more than a friend but she did like him as a person.

Azami walked in the back of the group and like always they walked out. Until before they reached the gate that separated them from screaming fangirls and them someone landed on Azami's back. She turned her head to see the person she was just looking for.

"Hey, Ichijo. How have you been?"

"I've been great Azami! Though I can't figure out something..." he said thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"How come you haven't come to classes recently?" His sudden happy expression turned serious. This is the reason Azami liked him. One moment he could be having a good time the next he turns serious in a moment of needing to.

"I've been busy. You don't need to worry though."

"Are you sure? Because of something happened I would be there for you."

"Thank you Ichijo. But it's alright."

Azami thought Ichijo didn't need to know. Though she likes him and trusts him she didn't want to tell him her past and what is happening at the current moment. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about her past. Since Kuran wasn't here it made things a little more complicated. She didn't know what Kuran was after and she definitely knew that she was part of the reason but not the whole reason.

She smiled at Ichijo and walked with him and the others to class. Like always it was boring as hell and Azami found herself going to sleep. She woke up to someone whisper shouting in her ear. Luckily it was Ichijo otherwise if it was somebody else she'd have punched them.

"Azami! Azami! The teachers coming! Wake up!"

Towering over Azami and Ichijo was, in fact, the teacher, Toga Yagari.

"Kuramoto, why aren't you writing down notes for your lesson?"

Azami couldn't help but smirk. Since they were friends it was really hard pretending not to know each other. As Azami was smirking Toga was also somewhat smirking. Though he didn't show as much because he had to look professional to the other vampires. Plus, unnecessary questions would be asked.

"Because this is a waste of my time."

"If this is a waste of your time would you like to have a conversation with me _outside_."

Oh did Azami love it when he pretended to be angry at her. She knew they would be laughing about it sooner or later. Well... more later than sooner.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me, _professor._ " Azami couldn't help but laugh a little at the little joke. Though what she didn't expect was for Toga to go serious.

"Azami. There is actually something really important that I would like to speak to you about. Though I'd like to speak to you after this class is over before you go to your room."

"Ok Toga."

With that they went back inside to continue their lesson like nothing ever happened between them. Azami couldn't help but wonder what Toga wanted to talk about. Did he want to talk about the recent happenings? Or was it about what she has been doing lately? Whatever it is she'll just have to cope with the questions burning inside of her.

They continued the lesson and soon class was over. Toga and Azami went separate ways but after she got into her dorm she knew that Toga was outside of her window. Instead of changing into her pajamas she closed her bedroom door, opened the window and jumped out landing perfecty and silently in front of Toga.

"So what did you want to tell me Toga. You were pretty damn serious earlier."

"You know that something is coming up. Kaien was telling me that something bad is about to happen and I wanted to know if you were going to be ok."

"You know I'll be ok. I can handle myself. After all I learned from one of the best hunters in existance... Plus all the purebloods I ate. But nobody needs to know all the details about that." Azami had a far off look in her eyes remembering all the powerful purebloods that either asked her to kill them or she killed herself.

Shaking herself out of the stooper she was just in she looked back at Toga giving him a closed eyed smile letting him know that she was alright, that she was only thinking about the past just a little.

"Ok. Make sure that Kuran doesn't do anything that he'll regret."

"You mean messing with me? I don't think he'll do anything anytime soon. After all I'm friends with the headmaster and I'm a 'pawn' in his little game. Goodnight Toga."

"Goonight Azami."

Azami jumped back in her window to get changed and ready for bed. As I was doing my duty in the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and thought about everything in the past. In all of the time that she has been alive she has never thought of ever having regrets until her father died. She kept thinking that she could have prevented it but wasn't smart or fast enough. She should have been by her fathers side but instead she was being a little brat in her room.

Getting back into reality Azami looked at herself in the mirror. Her lip was bleeding and she had punched the mirror resulting in it shattering and her hand bleeding. _Crap._ She thought. _Now I'll have to clean it up and prevent the idiots in this dorm from trying to drink me dry._

Azami walked back into her room and laid down on her bed. She knew someone was waiting outside her door for her to fall asleep. But she wasn't that easily fooled... not anymore. She went to sleep but not before making a barrier that doesn't allow anyone to come in her room.

That night, when she slep, she had nightmares. Which meant something was going to happen the next day.

* * *

 **Ok everyone like always I am sorry for not updating sooner. I might update next weekend or somtime this week but trust me I will update. BYE ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

_Yeah so umm... I'm doing good in school _. No but I'm a serious note I have been really busy. Being a sophomore sucks. Mainly because one of my teachers likes giving us too much work and he knows that we have other classes to fucking take. But anyway sorry for the wait and let's move on with the story _._

 **Chapter 16:**

The next day Kaname came back but he came back a little different. Azami was a little worried but also on edge because of this.

Like always, or at least when she wanted to, Azami went to get changed into her school uniform. She felt she had to go today even if she didn't want to. Feeling obligated to, Azami grabbed the rose she had saved from Kaname's letter and stuck it through the seems in her uniform shirt.

After getting ready Azami left her room in search of Ichigo. She found him standing by the door with the others and ready to leave like he has always been.

"Hey Ichijo. How's everything been recently?"

"Oh nothing much. Yesterday in class, sensei got mad at Aido! And both of them almost got into a fight!"

Sometimes Azami couldn't help but think, _Are you always this innocent or are you just trying to make everyone else happy in a time of need ?_

"Glad to hear Aido got his ass handed to him. I thought I was going to be the one who had to."

"HEY!" Aido exclaimed. "I AM NOT A WEAKLING YOU WEAKLING!"

"Nice choice of words Aido," Azami responded. After Azami spoke, the door to Kaname's room opened and down the stairs he went. He looked as elegant and sophisticated as he always did. That was the only thing Azami never understood about him, even from the stories that she heard from the headmaster. How could someone be so elegant yet so _dead_.

Like always Kaname went to the from of the group and the doors opened to show setting sun. Even if Azami was vampire, the best thing she loved about the day was the sunset. She loved the night yes, but somehow the sunset always made her feel warm compared to the usual dead and cold feeling she usually carried.

As the night class walked the day class girls screams grew louder and louder. Everyone finally got to the gates that separated the night class from the day class and the only one who wa actually ready for them was Aido. The rest of the night class, including Azami, were wishing they could rip their vocal chords out of their throats to stop the noise. But being very well behaved vampires they had to push that thought to the back of their heads.

As Azami was walking she notice someone move out of place in the corner of her eyes. Kaname. He had moved because he saw Yuki. She could tell because he was moving towards her. Azami slowed down a little, only a little, to see what they were talking about.

"Yuki. How have you been?"

"I've been good Kaname-sama."

"Please, Yuki, call me Kaname. I don't want you to be formal with me."

"But I can't! It wouldn't be polite!"

 _Such a silly girl. So blind to everything and everyone. You say you care but do you truly care? You don't even know how he feels and you don't even know what he's going through. Or Zero. How can you have feelings for someone you "care" about if you don't even know what they are going through? You stupid brat._

"Yuki." Kaname stared at her in longing, as if he had something to get off of his chest. "Would you like to have a picnic with me? Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Of course Kaname-sama."

At this point Yuki was a blushing mess. The only thing that didn't want to make Azami vomit were the girls in the back. They looked really jealous. Azami couldn't help but chuckle a little to suppress the desire to laugh. Kaname looked up at her with an apologetic yet sympathetic look. Azami didn't really care whether or not Kaname liked her or not. If he was in love with Yuki then he was in love with Yuki. She knew that something that happens cannot be undone. She learned that the hard way.

He night class students were all a little more ahead then Kaname and Azami allowing the both of them to talk a little. But, Azami knew that they would try to listen so she made it so that they couldn't hear what they were talking about with the wave of her magic induced hand.

"So Kaname-"

"I apologize deeply if I hurt you. I understand if you hate me after what I have done to you."

"Don't apologize Kaname. You have your reasons and feelings and I have mine. I'm not hurt or mad. I'm fine."

And she really was. She may not have looked like it but she was.

Both walked into the classroom together to be greeted with the entire night class looking at the both of them. Some were suspicious, some in jealousy (more like one of them) and others confused. _I would be confused too Ichigo._

Soon after Touga came in the classroom. He took one look and noticed that Azami was there. He gave her a stern look and started with the lesson. This stern look did not go unnoticed. Especially by Kaname and Ichigo.

Class soon ended and Azami never being more happier (note the sarcasm) returned to her room faster then anyone else. After changing into sweats, a tank top and army boots she left to go to her favorite fountain. As she arrived she reminiscenced everything. She couldn't remember the last time she car to the fountain and relaxed.

A little after this school was built and the foundation put in Azami loved coming here. Mainly because the sound of the fountain and the peace and quiet soothed her. No screaming, no beats and no lectures. Just peace and quiet. Until she heard a noise in the bushes.

Using her vampire senses she found that person to be non other than Zero Kiryu.

"What do you want Zero?"

Zero came out from behind a tree looking the same as always; angry with mix of hatred.

"Why aren't you in class vampire."

"1. Class is over. 2. The air is nice out today. So unless you came here to relax I don't want to hear it from you."

Zero then did something that surprised Azami. He sat down next to her and stayed quiet. _I wonder if he has something on his mind,_ she thought.

"Zero what's wrong?"

"Yuki."


	17. Chapter 17

**_I realized while reading the last chapter that I mispelled a lot of words or I didn't type them right. I apologies deeply. And for waiting to patiently for the next chapter and to make up for the mispelled words I will make this chapter a little bit longer than the last one._**

 ** _Chapter 17:_**

"Zero what's wrong?"

"Yuki."

"What do you mean? What happened to your friend?"

"I need your help to keep her away from Kuran."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because you love Kuran don't you?"

Azami was a little astounded by the way he said that. No, Azami did not love Kaname Kuran. She may have cared for him like a friend but she didn't love him like that.

"No. I may love him like a friend but that is probably all it's ever going to be. Besides, he loves your friend Yuki. You can't change it and neither can I."

With that said Zero stormed off in a huff. Before he could get fully into the trees Azami stopped him with her next words.

"Zero, if you wanted to change who she ended up with in the end, you should have confessed. Trust me when I say this, Kuran isn't the only one she fell in love with."

Zero continued walking and Azami continued with her relaxation time. Soon after a good amount of time with just laying down, Azami got up and headed to her room. Looking around she realized that the day class students were supposed to get up soon, considering the sun was starting to rise a little.

Azami jumped through her window and landed without a sound on the ground. She walked towards her closet and started to get undressed until she saw something, through her mirror, sitting on her bed. More like someone.

"Kaname what what are you doing in my room?"

"What were you and Kiryu talking about earlier?"

"And why do you want to know? Are you *gasps* jealous?" she said mockingly and sarcastically.

Azami gave a little smirk. She knew he wasn't really jealous but she did like pushing his buttons a little.

"I am not jealous. I don't trust Kiryu."

"No, you don't like him. There is a difference between not liking someone and not trusting them. You trust Kiryu because if the time came he would protect dear Yuki with his life. You don't like him because he's in love with her."

"I don't mean to pry but is someone a little jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? She is nowhere close to being compared with me. Now if you will excuse me, Kuran, I want to go to bed as soon as possible. Will you please leave my room?"

Kaname Kuran left her room in a little bit of anger. He felt guilty but at the same time wasn't. He had been in love with Yuki since the beginning. She was just a vampire fling. An aquaintence with benefits. Just someone to use for pleasure and company. Azami thought differently though. She wasn't hurt over the fact that Kaname chose Yuki Cross over her, she wasn't jealous of her for getting Kaname in the end. She was mad that he didn't think of the as friends. She did love him, but nothing more than friends.

Azami woke up the next morning with a strange feeling in her gut. The feeling you only feel when you know something is about to happen.

Azami got up o change into her school uniform. But, she heard talking outside in the day class area that caught her interest.

 _"Yuki..."_

'So it's Kaname. He must be on his date with Yuki already.' Azami thought.

 _"Will you be my lover?" Kaname asked._

 _"Kaname..." Yuki said, sounding unsure._

 _"If you need time to think about it you can. I am not pressuring you for an answer."_

Azami stopped listening to the conversation because of a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Azami demanded.

"Ichijo. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Ichijo walked into her room with that same heartwarming smile. Azami loved Ichijo for the way he tried to make everyon happy, especialy with his cheerful attitude.

"Hi Ichijo."

"Hi Azami. You wann hear a joke?"

"Sure."

"Hanabusa and Akatsuki were assigned to watch over Yuki Cross all day." Ichijo said whilst laughing hysterically.

Azami couldn't help but laugh too. It was funny becasue Hanabusa deserved having to be on guard dog duty for all the trouble he causes and Akatuski for not stopping him when he does go overboard.

"Ichijo... was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

Ichijo looked at Azami a little hesitantly before finally getting the courage to say what he went there for.

"Lord Kaname announced that Yuki Cross is his new lover." Ichijo cautiously stated.

"I know. Please don't ask how I know. I just do." Azami tried giving him a reassuring smile to let him know that she was alright. He wanted to believe so but it was just too hard to believe because of the few nights they shared together.

"Ichijo, I know everyone overheard us the few nights we were extremely loud. But I'm fine. Honestly. We don't have any of those kinds of feelings towards each other. Now let's head downstairs and eat something."

Azami and Ichijo wennt into the kitchen looking for something good to eat but found absolutely nothing. So instead of having human food Ichijo put in a blood tablet and drank that while Azami just sat in a chair chatting with Ichijo.

It wasn't until the clock chime rung signalling that it was time for Night Class students to get ready to head over to their class. The two friends got up from the kitchen table and headed to the front door. Only Haabusa was there, which was quite shocking to say the least, but he was only there because he hadn't gone to sleep all day since watching Yuki Cross took up his sleeping time.

"So how was it being a bodyguard Hanabusa?" Azami mocked.

Hanabusa being the easily tempered child he is tried to freeze Azami's feet to the floor. Being the calm and smart vampire that she is Azami stopped his ice midway and tied his hands behind his back with her speed.

"I will let you out once you learn how to behave."

Soon everyone came while Hanabusa was still tied up. Azami let him go before they went out the door and headed to the back of the group like she always does. They all walked even with the fangirls screaming for everyone. And surprisingly Azami had a few fans herself. It may not have been a lot but they were still some. Which meant, she was starting to be like them, which she didn't want.

 ** _OK GUY MONTAGS!!!! I am done for this chapter. I don't know if I put more words for this one or not because I am using a very shitty tablet and it doesn't tell me exactly how much words I used, it just tells me approximately how much I did. But oh well. Hope you enjoyed BYE __**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ok so I figured out how I'm going to write the rest of this story. It is going to end at the end of season two because I am still currently reading the manga. I am going to somewhatgo back in time to when everyone left and Kaname came back so it could somewhat make sense. In this chapter I'm going to start it when everyone leaves and then the rest of the story in general will have what I already didn't put in the previous chapters. ENJOY!!_**

 **Chapter 18:**

This time Kaname wasn't the only one that left. Everyone except Aido left. Azami didn't know why he didn't lleave with them. After all, Kuran did say that they were going to Hanabusa household.

But still, with the week being break for everyone, meaning that even the day class students aren't on campus, Azami found it to be the perfect time to snoop around. She found herself not being the only one to want to snoop around.

Aftereveryone left to Hanabusa's house **(Senri goes to his uncles house but just imagine him checking up on his fathers body)** and of course Yuki Cross was looking after Kaname. Azami didn't know why, but she found herself needing to ask her somethning. She may not have liked her a lot but she was going to snoop around anyway, and who best not to ask other than the love struck Cross.

Azami waited until the car fully drove off and made sure that Yuki Cross is in view. Before she could leave the dorm, however, Hanabusa stopped her.

"What are you stll doing here? Why didn't you leave with the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing Hanabusa. How come _you_ didn't leave with them? After all, it is your home."

"Fine you don't have to answer my question."

Azami left without another words spoken to Hanabusa and walked towards the scent of Yuki's trail. Azami found her in front of the entrance of the girls dormitories, but she looked hesitant to go in there. She saw Yuki look over to the boys dormitories. **(Ok so I can't remember if I put that Azami knows about Zero being a vampire and Yuki too so let's just assume that they do since it is the second season ok)**

 _She must be debating on whether or not she should go see Zero. Very pathetic. Just talk to him._

"Yuki Cross. You shouldn't be thinking about going into the boys dorms, even if you are a part of the disciplinary committee." The Dorm president of the day class said.

"I wasn't going to I swear!!"

Azami looked in the direction that the dorm president was looking in. Somehow Hanabusa snuck over here from the moon dorms. For what reason Azami didn't know and honestly really didn't care. She just wanted to talk to Yuki and question her a little bit.

"Aido what are you doing over here?! You know the walls were made so the night class and the day class are separated." the dorm president exclaimed.

"Oh nothing I was just getting lonely over at the dorms."

"Oh ok. But if I was in the disciplinary committee I would punish you." She said, again a little too happily.

At that point Azami was dying in the background of all of this. Yuki Cross' self esteem blown just by one single comment was funnier than than Hanabusa getting hurt.

The Day class dorm president left and Kiryu came out of the boys dorms. At this point Azami felt it necessary to just say something but was beat to it.

"What are you doing here Kuramoto?" Zero demanded angrily.

"Well I was enjoying the show until you pointed me out. Plus, I don't trust Hanabusa over here by himself."

"Zero has a good question though Azami-san. Why did you and Hanabusa stay when everyone else left?" Yuki spoke in.

Both Azami and Hanabusa gave each other the look that said 'they don't need to know'.

"No reason." Azami stated coolly. "But at this point in the conversation I realize I am not wanted. So if anyone needs me I'll be with the headmaster."

"Actually Azami," Yuki said trying to stop her, "we were headed to the chairmans too. You wouldn't mind if we came along would you?"

"No. Not at all." _Why would you want to come with me?_ She thought.

As they were all walking there was a very awkward atmosphere. Kiryu didn't really like Azami that well and it was very obvious. Yuki Cross didn't know what to do in this situation. She was conflicted with herself on what she should do. Should she start a conversation and possibly have Zero mad with her or start a conversation and have the sitution even more awkward.

Azami was chuckling to herself. She found the situation quite amusing. Especially with how she was squirming over it.

"Yuki", Azami started as they were entering the building, "no one is talking. SO why don't you say something that could start a possible long lasting conversation?"

"Like what?" she answered.

"Hmmm..." Azami said in thought. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have a favorite color."

All of them finally reached their destination. Well, everyone except Azami. SHe was heeaded to the headmasters office while the other three jut wanted to go to his private chambers.

"I'll see you all most likely later. Hanabusa, Kiryu can I speak with you two for a minute?"

Yuki went inside the headmasters bedroom and closed the door so the three vampires could have their privacy from prying ears.

"I don't care at all about what Kuran wants... **but,** if anything happens to her within the time span of a week, he will have my head because he trusts me to keep her safe. Now, he trusts you too Kiryu, he just doesn't like you. And Hanabusa, you know if you fuck up he will literally kill you. So I highly suggest this, for now we are allies because I know something bad is going to happen. I mean when you need anythin, _anything,_ tell me so you both don't screw anything up."

With her thoughts spoken Azami left the two in search of the headmasters office. When she got there she heard two voices inside and easily recognized them to be Touga's and Cross'. Being polite, Azami knocked on the door and waited for a "come in."

"Come in." Cross said.

"Sorry headmaster, Yagari but this is important. Headmaster, you never really ecplained to me the details of what happened before I actually got here. What happened before I got here. I find out by the constent smell of blood that Kiryu is a vampire and the fact that the one person I hate the most in this world is coming back from his long sleep is setting my teeth one eddge. What happened before I got here that made you so scared and called me?!"

"Azami please, it's not that important." Headmaster tried shaking off the subject.

"Headmaster... please don't make me go into your head."

"Alright Azami. Before you came Shizuka Shio was killed. The only ones at the scene of the crime were Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross. Of course you know, killing a pureblood is very illegal in the vampire race..."

"Yes. Considering how many I've killed myself."

"Please don't seem so proud of yourself Azami this is serious. Well, no one really knows who did it but they believe that Zero is the one who did it-"

"It wasn't was it? I can see it in your eyes Cross. It wasn't Zero who could have possibly killed her. She was the one who bit him wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"So that means he wouldn't kill her. Especially if he needed her blood. Yes, he could have drunken her dry but I doubt he would have had the time to do that. Was she somewhat stabbed or injure severely?"

"She was stabbed, yes."

Azami thought for a moment. Kuran was the one who killed her. It was a very likely thought. Kiryu was too weak to be able to kill her and obviously Yuki Cross didn't do it.

"And who was the one who gave you all this information?"

"Kaname. Why do you ask that?"

"No reason. Just curious. Yagari, why are you here?"

"I was assigned to watch Zero. You know, since I was his master before he turned." Yagari said.

Headmaster spoke once again, "Azami is that all?"

"No. What were you talking about before I knocked?"

"Nothing important really. Kaname called however. He said that he was expecting to come sooner than everyone else."

"OK headmaster. That's all the questions I have for now. If Ihave anymore I'll come back."

Azami left the headmasters office and headed over to his bedchambers where the others were.

 _So Kuran killed Shizuka huh. She was a good friend yet she always had the anger of a bull._

She arrived to the headmasters private chambers and entered through. When she came in, however, Aido was sitting at the table with a lot of bowls stacked up showing he ate A LOT.

"Aido you idiot."

 ** _Ok everyone!! That is the end of this chapter. Cause you know me adding a little bit of fun in the cloud of seriousness. But other than that please tell me if you like this chapter or if you would prefer it a different way. I am so very very very sorry if this still doesn't make any sense to you but I promse after this chapter everything is going to be done in the order it was meant to be done in. Now I don't know if I will update within the next three days like this time but because it is winter break I will be updating within the week. Now with that said BYE __**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Hanabusa."

Hanabusa looked over to Azami with a glare that obviously showed his distaste for her.

"What do you want Kuramoto?" Hanabusa said, as if he were irritated.

"Don't speak to me with that kind of tone Hanabusa. It's almost..."

Azami smelt something. It smelled like blood. She knew that the only people left that could have spilled blood was Kiryu and Cross. Azami and Aido walked towards the kitchen where Kiryu and Cross were. They opened the door just a little bit to see what was happening.

As soon as he saw what was happening Hanabusa left the room entirely. Azami followed after just to see what he was going to do after what he just saw.

"What the hell! I didn't need to see that!" he said.

"None of us did Aido but he couldn't help. He was controlled but the bloodlust."

"I'm not worried about him the slightest! So you can back off with that!"

"Hanabusa, you're not worried about him. Deep down, you're more worried about what Kaname will think, what he will do." Azami started to circle him, as if he were prey and she was the predator. "You know that if he betrays you in any way, shape or form, you'd be alright with it. You know that you can't be angered with his decisions because you care for him too much. If you made one mistake he wouldn't hesitate to chopp your head off. SO why do you still stand here caring about him?"

"SHUT UP!"

Hanabusa ran away from Azami. She saw his figure slowly fade away as his figure soon disappeared. She found it funny how Hanabusa got so easily tempered over the slightest of things. But she was right. If anyone got in the way of Kaname's plan, he wouldn't hesitate to make them disappear for good.

Azami decided to go back to where the two idiots were in the kitchen. As she neared towards the room she heard Cross begin to speak.

"That's weird. Where did Hanabusa head off to?"

"He headed back to moon dorm after the little show of... shall we say affection. By the looks of it, you were uneasy while he was drinking you. I could sense it." Azami stepped in.

"Yes, I could taste it. What happened?"

"Nothing happy Zero. I'm fine." Cross said.

Her little smile couldn't fool anyone.

"You don't have to smile Cross. Speak your mind." Azami said, a little less colde this time.

"I've got so much that I'm happy for. The headmaster, Kaname, you and Yuri. But sometimes I wonder, would everything be better if I was a vampire? Kaname asked me if I wanted to become a vampire. I thought..."

Zero interupted, "You thought being a vampire was a good idea."

"Kaname was just joking is all-"

"Cross get it through that thick skull of yours. Kuran wasn't joking. And if you can't see that this turned vampire right here doesn't like that idea well you are much more more stupid and selfish than I thought."

Azami and Kiryu left without saying another word leaving Cross to be by herself and think about her problems. Azami couldn't believe how naive and selfish that girl was. How could she just decide on one person and not think about the other. The whole point of loving someone, especially if it's two people, is to make both of them happy and not try to kill each other every so often.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Azami headed back to her dorm room to relax at least a little bit. She put on black shorts and a comfortable tank top and sat in bed. She closed her eyes and started think of the recent happenings and tried to fit the puzzle pieces together in her head. She didn't know what Kuran was planning but she did know that it had something to do with Yuki, that for sure she knew.

Azami coudn't think any further because of a knock on her door.

"Who is it." she said very irritatedly.

"Hanabusa."

"Come in." Aido opens the door and comes halfway into her room. "What do you want Hanabusa."

"I need your help."

 **Ok people that is all for this chapter. I thank every single person following or favoriting this story it means so much to me. Soon this story will come to a close but not soon enough. Check out my other stories if you want or just leave this story and read something else I don't care. BYE _**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I know it has been a while since I updated. But that was only because of school and I was busy updating my other fanfic. But at least I'm updating.**_

 **Chapter 20:**

"Need my help? With what?" Azami wasn't as clueless as she made herself sound. She knew that Hanabusa was digging into what Kaname was doing. Only because he felt suspicious of course.

"I want to know what you know about Lord Kaname." He said forcefully.

She stood up from her bed and walked over to Hanabusa in a menacing manner.

"Why... do you want to know." The air around them started to feel a lot more colder because of her. She could smell the fear radiating off of Hanabusa, but soon that fear turned in to determination.

"Lord Kaname... has been up to something and I want to know."

"Kuran is a sly dog," she started to slowly walk around him, "he takes anyone he can and uses them as a chess piece. He is making a plan. For what, I don't know. But I do know that the end of the plan is soon coming to an end."

Azami stopped in front of Hanabusa and stood there looking him in his eyes. She now knew why Kuran kept his as a chess piece. He showed promise and loyalty. So much loyalty that it was sickening.

"Aido, after all this time I still don't see why you would want to be his friend or even acquaintance. But, I will admit, I admire the amount of loyalty you emit. If I were to say there was an item you could look through in a certain bedroom that held specific information and I went to look, I wouldn't get caught but I would find some valuable information."

"Thank you."

Hanabusa left with much excitement in his tone. Azami couldn't help but chuckle at the little encounter with the idiot.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the next day and Azami had heard from the headmaster that the night class had planned to come back early. The earliest being tomorrow morning.

In the meantime, however, Azami just did whatever she wanted to do. Seeing as how there was no one to tease and Hanabusa was a little bit busy being nosy, she thought she should sleep in until it was time to wake up and head towards the Headmasters office for dinner.

As she was walking she started to sense another presence in the building that she had never felt before. Azami thought it was an intruder but threw that thought away when she realized there were three other people, with auras she recognized, there with the person. She opened the door to find another Kiryu across from the original one.

Yuki was setting a tray of drinks on the table and talking.

"Wow! You both look identical! It's amazing at how similar the both of you are."

Azami decided to pipe in.

"I don't mean to interrupt the happy family fun time, " she said sarcastically, "but who is this young gentleman that sits to the right of the standing idiot."

"Oh Azami," Yuki spoke up, "this is Zero's twin, Ichiru. It's funny, when I was dizzy I accidentally mistook Ichiru for Zero."

 _Cross you are such an idiot!_ Azami thought.

"Why were you there?! What were you doing!?" Zero stood up in a flash causing the chair he was sitting in to be thrown back.

"Zero! Nothing happened." Yuki said, trying to calm him down. It wasn't helping seeing as how he was still angry.

The headmaster decided to pop in with his happy mood and a tray of food.

"TADAAAA! Sorry to keep you all waiting!"

Ichiru stood up and decided he wanted to leave. Azami over heard him saying that it was no use and that he'd like to choose a different path. This confused Azami. What did he mean by choosing a different path? What did headmaster hope would happen by bringing these two together?

Headmaster soon started crying about how his food had gone to waste. And Yuki being Yuki she wanted to maker him feel better by saying that the three left would eat it. Azami chuckled and said she wasn't going to eat anything the headmaster made, which cause him to cry even more. But Zero and Yuki sat down, and took two of the bowls on the tray and started eating.

Both headmaster and Azami walked out of the room and headed to his actual office.

"Headmaster-"

"I know what you're going to ask. It's about Ichiru isn't it?" Azami nodded her head. "Because Zero and Ichiru are twins of vampire hunters, they share a bond like no other. Vampire hunters are only meant to have one child but, the Kiryus had two. It is said that there was only meant to be one of the two, so the strongest one has to consume the weaker to join the two as it was meant to be..."

"So Zero turned out to be the strongest of the two..."

"Exactly."

"Headmaster, what does that have to do with their relationship with each other?"

"Because Zero was stronger then Ichiru, Ichiru turned out to be weaker and grew very ill easily. His parents started seeing him differently, so he began resenting his brother."

"That explains why the air was tense. So he was trying to be nice to his brother for once... Headmaster have you thought, that maybe, he had a different motive?"

Azami left the office without another word said and decided to head to the fountain. She started to hear cars coming into the school and felt the presence of the night class.

 _I thought they were supposed to come back tomorrow?_ She thought with a deep scowl forming on her face. The fact they were there so early wasn't a good thing. Something had happened.

 _ **Ok guys so I am done. THANK GOD and I hope you enjoyed it BYE ^_^**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Azami had tried to help the headmaster from the beginning. The only problem she had was the lack of information they provided her. How was she supposed to help keep the school safe if no one told her was happening? She found out that Zero Kiryu had a brother, which she didn't know only because she never really felt the need to dig deep into the Kiryu family. She found out the Kaname was still being a manipulator.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day was very awkward to say the least. When everyone came back there was nothing but tension and suspicion. Everyone seemed to be on edge, especially Rima. Every time she tried to talk to Senri, or what looked like Senri, he would always neglect her and wreak havoc somewhere else. Azami felt bad for Rima so she decided to hang out with her until the time was right for Senri to come back as himself. Which might have been sooner than every one thought.

"Azami..."

"Is there something wrong Rima? You're talking so there must be something wrong."

"Senri... It doesn't feel like it's him. He hasn't been the same since he came back..."

Azami had to think her words over for a second. "I know. I'm trying to figure it out myself."

Azami got up and started wondering to Kaname's room. She knew he would be in there because, we;;, why wouldn't he was concocting a plan and what better place to do that than in your own room?

"Kaname are you in there?" She said, without knocking on the door. The door opened a little crack, leaving her to open even more and walk inside. Closing the door behind she walked over to Kaname who was sitting on the bed, bent over as if he was grieving. She knew he wasn't grieving. She knew.

"You felt him too didn't you? He's getting stronger." Azami didn't have to feel him. Out of the amount of times that he's popped up in her room and the countless of times in her dreams she knew that he was getting stronger.

Kaname hadn't said anything so Azami just continued speaking.

"Kaname... what is he after? I came here so I could help Cross and he trusted me to help him. And I will help him even if that means having to help you."

"Azami..." he stopped for a moment, trying to put his words together. He didn't know how to say what he was thinking because he didn't know what she knew. He may have been a pureblood but that didn't mean he could read her thoughts. "I have to do something. Whatever happens, I hope you don't hate me after this."

Kaname gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving his room to go elsewhere. After a few minutes she decided to walk outside to get some fresh air. She could slowly feel the atmosphere changing into one of dread. It was something all too familiar to her. As she took each step the wind got colder, the snow stuck even more to the ground and the atmosphere filled with even more dread. She couldn't help but find the need to look for Kaname, only because she felt that this heaviness was his doing. Though she didn't have to do much to find him seeing as how Zero stuck out like a sore thumb on the rood of the school.

Azami got closer to what he was looking at and saw that Kaname had Yuki in his arms, slowly lying what looked like to be her unconscious body on the ground. Trying to use her vampire hearing a little more clearly she heard what was going on.

"It's time to wake up, before you start to go mad," he whispered sadly in her ear. Azami saw Kaname bite her neck and saw that she was slowly opening her eyes, realizing what was going on.

"Kaname!" she whispered. She tried getting up but Kaname held her there and continued drinking from her blood. Azami felt a change in Yuki and realized what she should have known this entire time. Yuki was a vampire. She could feel it as Kaname changed her back. She didn't have the same vibe as one does when they turn. No. She was a pureblood vampire locked up for many years. In her own cave that was sealed off for the world to not see, not even herself.

Azami saw Kaname bite his wrist and slowly brought to Yuki's lips. She started squirming but soon stopped realizing what was happening. Kaname pulled away and Azami saw Yuki's eyes, they were widened in shock.

"Are you awake now? Do you remember?" Kaname said with such sadness laced in his voice.

Azami saw Zero on top of the rood of the area they were in. He had his gun pointed at Kaname and Yuki and there was nothing but rage on his face. At that moment Azami didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether or not she should intervene in the threes encounter or if she should stay back. Everything was going downhill and she couldn't help but feel useless in that moment. She felt as useless as the day she did when those men came into her house. Of course she grew stronger from that but this, this wasn't something to so easily handle. This was feelings. One cannot just so easily manipulate feelings or change what was happening because it was bound to happen.

Azami zoned back in when she heard Yuki shouting at Zero. "Zero no! Kaname is my brother!"

Azami and Zero were a little shocked. Zero a little more than her. "I'm sorry Zero." Yuki fainted into Kanames arms as he looked up at Zero.

"If I was truly her older brother, I would have been much happier." Kaname said.

"So you're saying, that all of this," Azami pointed to the entire school, "was because of a sister THAT WASN'T EVEN BORN YOUR ACTUAL SISTER?!"

Azami was beyond angry. **"HE** CAME BACK BECAUSE OF HER?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Azami was too angry to think straight. She couldn't understand what was so important about Yuki that made all of this happen. "Kuran... don't talk to me unless you want your head ripped off."

 _ **So I'm going to be skipping the part where Zero is in jail only because I want to get to the battle. I will still somehow put that part in the story just not all of it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. BYE**_ ^_^


End file.
